A termination unit of the type referred to hereinbefore is known in the art from DE 38 33 032 A1.
The termination unit disclosed in DE3833032A1 comprises electrical plug connectors disposed in a frame mounted on a housing wall, in order to permit a connection between telephone or telecommunication installations and the electrical wiring, the components or circuit arrangements are provided behind the front portion. The electrical plug connectors inserted in the frame comprise electrical components or circuits, e.g. printed circuit boards, that are required to permit an interface between, e.g., a telephone hand set and the telephone wiring connected to the circuits. The telephone hand set is connected to the termination unit by a plug connector, the plug of which is inserted into a plug socket provided in the front panel. The prior art embodiments are complicated to install and difficult to repair, if a fault occurs. The prior art embodiments also require a large volume.